


now i lay me down to sleep

by Leech



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon, Rimming, Sex, eruri - Freeform, younger erwin and levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leech/pseuds/Leech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have nightmares every night,” said Erwin. “I dream about the men I’ve sent to die. I think about them choking me with the sheets. And I let them kill me.” Levi’s face was soft as he looked at Erwin. There were storm clouds in the hollows of his chest. Levi couldn’t see them, but he could hear the echoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	now i lay me down to sleep

They ate together because Levi had complained of the other trainees bugging him. Erwin hadn’t remarked on it; he’d seen it happen himself. Levi had only been brought into training a month earlier and pushed into the current group without warning. Erwin found it to be the only logical way to get him ready. The skill he had naturally would make up for the gap.

They sat now in silence. Levi commented off and on about how he didn’t need the other there. He puffed like a cat when Erwin drew near, almost, but never outright commanded he leave. Erwin was beginning to realize that was the sort of man Levi was, and he was learning to work with it.

“You don’t need to hold my hand,” Levi sneered, tearing his roll apart into pieces. Erwin presumed he was too busy scolding him to finish his lunch. “I asked you to get them off my back, not give them more reason to nag me. You already hang around me like a fucking fly.”

“You threatened to gut that Tucker boy last week.” Erwin’s voice was smooth compared to Levi’s funneled rage. “I have every reason to stick by. Likewise, my superiors don’t trust you. No one trusts you.” Erwin took a bite from his apple before giving the black-haired man a once-over. Levi’s expression was tart; he met Erwin’s eyes with a glower. “I know you won’t kill anyone,” he continued despite the belligerence. “It wouldn’t benefit you. But for appearance’s sake, you’re going to be seeing me a lot more than just for lunch.”

“I should get my own room if I’m so dangerous.”

Erwin laughed. “We don’t have space for that attitude, Levi, let alone a spare room.”

* * *

They rode together during the next advancement beyond the walls—Levi clumped near the rear of Erwin’s section—because Erwin had demanded it so. It’d been eight months since Levi had joined the Legion and it was his second time in Titan territory. His collected posture could be spotted between his comrades’ angst-ridden faces. Erwin did not seem surprised by his composure.

The clouds had threatened rainfall, but Erwin decided to keep their pace with the consideration of Hanji’s initiative. They made roughly forty miles before stricken by storm, Erwin signaling for the horses to slip into loping. He knew the danger of mud; in the absence of trees the dirt would grow soft fast. Levi didn’t. He protested from the back, shouting over the roar of hooves and barking for speed. Erwin didn’t respond and was not going to entertain his behavior.

“We’re losing time!” Erwin’s eyes remained ahead. “At this rate, we won’t even make it to the tree line before a Titan shows!” There was stress in his tone that spread across his face, and the blond allowed it to be. They pressed forward without a third interruption until Levi again grew restless. His horse wheezed under a rough kick to its ribs, lurching and crawling past the two soldiers on either side of Levi. Erwin turned at the sound and saw him goading his horse to speed up.

“What are you afraid of?” Levi snapped when he drew close enough, leaning forward in an attempt to meet the Commander’s eyes. Erwin’s gaze was dark beneath the lip of his hood, a violent shade of blue.

“Slow down, Levi,” he ordered, succinct. The edge of Levi’s mouth twitched as his name was spoken. His horse kept edging ahead of Erwin’s and he made no move to stop it. “Levi, I’m ordering you to get back in position.”

“Why?” Levi challenged. There was a snarl from one of the soldiers behind them and Erwin waved his hand to deflect any outside comment. Levi was opening his mouth again to speak when shouts rose from the left flank. The hulking frame of a Titan was breaking through the sheets of rain, mouth open and breath coming out large as clouds. “I told you—“

“Separate the left flank!” Erwin shouted out before Levi could finish, left arm swinging to signal them apart. Levi watched as more hands rose before horses veered off, jerking back to attention when he felt his reins yanked. Erwin’s arm shoved him to sit fully on his saddle, horse squealing as it bumped shoulders against Erwin’s. He took over when the blond withdrew. “Stay focused and get back into position.” Levi didn’t argue, sliding back near the rear.

They lost two quarters of their men before they returned to the walls. Levi didn’t ask for a separate room despite one becoming available. 

* * *

They spoke privately together during the week because Levi mentioned having trouble sleeping. Despite the griping, Levi showed up at Erwin’s office each time it was asked of him.

“Is it nightmares?” Erwin asked as he wrote down notes. Levi knew they didn’t pertain to him.

“I’m not a child who pisses his bed at night.” The response earned Levi a pregnant silence. Erwin was either waiting for a proper answer or thinking of what to say.

“You do realize I’m not going to demean you?”

“Well, you’re not going to console me.”

“You’d reject either one,” Erwin countered. “I’ve come to realize that about you. You say things without warranting the answers. So no, I wouldn’t waste my breath trying to soothe or embarrass you. I don’t waste my time.” It was Levi’s turn to be quiet. Erwin took the lapse in conversation to flick through his papers and draw another set out.

“Then why would you bring me here?”

Erwin did raise his eyes at that, stopping his writing. Levi pretended to find interest in the shelves nestled toward the left side of the office.

“Bring you to my office?” Levi furrowed his brow to show slight annoyance. Erwin took it as a quiet ‘no’. The blond let out a sigh through his nose, leaning back from his desk and raising a hand to scratch the side of his neck. He had a cut there that was healing. Levi had seen it that morning and made no comment. “Why would you ask about what you already know?”

“Because I’m ‘ _warranting_ ’ your answer,” Levi grumbled. Erwin cocked his brow at the underlying jab.

“You’re a fresh, youthful face to liven up the halls.” Gunmetal eyes rolled to stare at Erwin, unamused. The man gave Levi a smile. It wasn’t frequent that their talks were light. Somehow, Levi couldn’t get angry with the other for it. He turned to look at the bookshelves again.

“I feel like I’ve made no progress being here.” Erwin’s grin fell as Levi spoke. “I’ve gotten more people killed. I’ve listened to my comrades degrade me. I haven’t slept a full night in months.” He seemed to have had more to say, but decided against it to instead study the arm of his chair. It stayed like that for a bit, both men quiet. Levi didn’t feel uneasy during it, only anxious to hear what Erwin might say.

“You haven’t been eating much.”

“I told you I don’t eat much.”

Erwin lifted an ankle rest on his thigh. Levi noted his fingers still trailing over the scar on his neck.

“I have nightmares every night,” said Erwin. “I dream about the men I’ve sent to die. I think about them choking me with the sheets. And I let them kill me.” Levi’s face was soft as he looked at Erwin. There were storm clouds in the hollows of his chest. Levi couldn’t see them, but he could hear the echoes.

* * *

They slept together on the fourth of December because Levi complained of his bed being cold. It was dark, but Erwin had kept the candle on his bedside dresser burning. Levi mentioned it making him uncomfortable, and Erwin ate his words with little acknowledgement.

“Blow it out or I will,” Levi growled against the other’s cheek, Erwin nipping a trail toward the lobe of his ear.

“No.” Their teeth clicked when Erwin guided Levi back. It was a rough kiss, hungry, but not devoid of emotion. It was the kind he’d wanted to litter on Levi since two months ago. He’d imagined it before when they spoke in his office. His skin prickled at the noises Levi filled in his mouth. They had never had sex together. Erwin hadn’t found good company beyond his hand for the least year.

“I don’t want it close.”

“I want to see you.” The comment garnered a glare from Levi, to which Erwin responded by sucking the sharp cut of his jaw. Levi purred and dragged his nails over the grain of Erwin’s undercut. The blond’s tongue left wet stripes over his pale skin down to his left nipple. “I want to see your face,” Erwin mouthed against the sensitive bud before taking it between his teeth and pulling. Levi’s body curved obediently, the sheets trying to follow underneath his hips and legs. He tasted sweet and fresh to Erwin; it reminded him of the air outside the walls. It was just as addictive and fulfilling as he’d imagined it to be.

“Old pervert,” breathed Levi.

“That’s not going to turn me on,” Erwin grunted, letting go of the other’s abused nipple and admiring the punished flesh. Levi whined when he decided it wasn’t enough, the noise growing in the base of his lungs and turning airy as it rose. It became a sharp gasp when Erwin’s knee dug between his thighs and pushed them apart. Levi’s swollen cock smoothed against the top, crying for attention, drooling over itself. Erwin was only so happy relieve Levi of the nuisance.

He took Levi down his throat and made him moan, made him bow and flick his hips up desperately against Erwin’s chin.

“Stop teasing me,” Levi pled. Erwin’s blue eyes opened to look up at him. He leaned back with a lewd slurp, opening his mouth around Levi’s head to let him see his precum pool on his tongue. He gritted his teeth and reached to push Erwin’s bangs back. The blond hummed appreciatively. Levi’s skin was dusted red, ears molten in the soft light the candle gave. It was pretty, Erwin thought, against his milky flesh. He would have loved to see Levi’s ass turn the same shade after his hand came down.

Swallowing around the crown of Levi’s dick, Erwin did move to lean over the other man, who didn’t protest to lying on his back. He had before, but now it seemed Levi was quite content to play nice with what Erwin wanted.

“I wish we had more time,” the blond admitted, dragged the tip of his length around Levi’s entrance. He tensed at the feeling, Levi gripping the sheets and making a strained face.

“Apparently enough time to make me wait so long.”

“Your hips are small.” Erwin’s fingers moved to drag through Levi’s precum, then further to leisurely ease into his ass. “If I don’t stretch you out, you’ll split like old wood.” Levi squeezed his eyes shut at the intrusion initially, mouth falling open to sigh. Erwin shamelessly stared at his swollen lips.

“That’s not going to turn me on,” Levi harrumphed, only to arc and gasp as Erwin hooked a second finger inside him.

“Oh?” the blond crooned inquisitively. “Your dick doesn’t seem too unhappy. You’ll be fine.” Erwin felt his muscles clench around his fingers, smoothing them up against the moist walls of Levi’s ass. He leaned down, nose brushing black hair and lips grazing the other’s ear. “Relax for me, Levi. I don’t want it to hurt.”

Levi’s prostate was teased when Erwin found it, stabbed rough enough to make the man cry out. They shouldn’t be so loud, but the blond gave a jesting grin.

“Just fuck me, Erwin.” Levi’s voice was now soft, desperate, skin glossy with sweat.

“A bit longer.” Levi’s knees were pushed up near his ears, the black-haired man opening his eyes to give a weak glare. Erwin spared him no time before he kissed over the globes of his ass, used the rough pad of his thumb to pry Levi apart. The sound that fled Levi’s lungs struck his core as thunder, high and fragile like that of a virgin. Erwin wished he’d gotten Levi then. He wished he could have taken the experience for himself, but he’d come too late. Not that it mattered now; Levi was with him and no one else for the time being. Instead of thinking did he dig his tongue deeper into Levi’s ass, made him wet enough to where Erwin felt safe.

He fucked him like a lover, as if Levi hadn’t begged him to be rough with his body. He showered kisses across Levi’s flushed chest, held his hands against the mattress, spread his pale body out so he could see every dip and crevice it had to offer him. Erwin swallowed him whole and felt fuller than the moon, and Levi allowed it. He shouted for it, even, cried into Erwin’s pillow to muffle his voice. But he couldn’t muffle it enough; Erwin heard everything, down to the mindless, wet moans as he came thick over the sheets.

They stayed together the rest of the night because Erwin asked Levi to. They did again the next night because Levi said he slept better that way.


End file.
